Murder Attempt
by RobinIsAwesome
Summary: someone trys to kill dick grayson. batman puts the team to protect him. batman lets dick tell his secret id. it's one of THOSE stories. please read. robin trys to tell his id in a funny way. i have no idea what the rating means, so whatev in chap 15, i typed that i made 'the' batglare. i meant to type 'a' batglare. it's been updated and corrected thanks to Sophia Griffin.
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice

Untitled

By RobinIsAwesome

( if you think a girl is writing this just because my username has to

Do with Robin, then you are sexist because guys can like Robin too, like girls liking Miss Martian )

( btw, I'm I girl )

( yeah. I know. I made a note about how you shouldn't assume that I'm a girl, when I AM a girl. Whatever )

**Robin / Dick Grayson POV 1****st**** person**

I yawned. It was just so boring! Bruce and I were at the library opening.

Man, I rather be doing a million other things than just stand here. That's all I'm doing. Standing. Oh, and smiling.

I can't believe Bruce is making me do this. I have a life! Why couldn't be have a mission today?

It's not that I hate books, but we don't need to make a big show about it. Even some fireman and police officers are here. It's ridiculous.

Well there goes Bruce, cutting the stupid ribbon with the stupid giant scissors.

Shouldn't it be scissor? With no 's'? Why did they have scissors anyway? Aren't people worried that-?

**Normal POV**

As Bruce Wayne grab the giant scissors, a bullet was shot. It was heard and people were looking around, not realizing it was a gunshot, except for the police.

One policewoman saw a black object and recognized it immediately. She also saw where it was headed for.

She quickly pushed Richard John Grayson out of the way in the nick of time. The bullet flew by, punching a hole in the door of the new library.

People started to panic, some trying to locate the source. But whoever the assassin was, he or she was gone.

Bruce rushed towards Dick. A few officers came to them, checking for injuries.

As they did, Bruce produced a phone. He dialed a number, and waited for Alfred to pick up.

"Wayne residence."

"Alfred, it's Bruce."

"Master Bruce? What is it?"

"I think someone try to kill Dick. I want you to bring the limo here, and take us home."

"Right away Master Bruce."

Okay, so I was planning to write more, but it's late. I like long chapters, but I guess I'll just make a long book. Whatever.

~RobinIsAwesome~

Btw, I don't own Young Justice. Duh.

Review please. Or not. I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

( STOP WRITING NICE THINGS ABOUT MY STORY! IT'S PRUSURRING ME! WHAT IF YOU HATE THE REST OF MY STORY? WHAT IF YOU REGRET READING IT AT ALL? I CAN'T HANDLE IT! HEAVE. HEAVE. )

( ok, so this is my first story and I want to be an author when I grow up. The reviews just through me off. I hope the effects will wear off soon. )

( DON'T TELL ME TO HURRY UP! DO I TELL YOU HOW TO EAT YOU BREAKFEST? GET YOUR WATER FIRST! NO JUICE! PUT A NAPKIN ON YOUR LAP! THESE PAST ORDERS DON'T COUNT AS TELLING YOU HOW TO EAT. I AM JUST MAKING AN EXAMPLE! OR RATHER EXAMPLES WITH A S )

I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. WHY DO PEOPLE EVEN PUT ON DISCLAIMERS? THIS IS _FANFICTION_! JUST SAYING

**Normal POV**

Bruce sighed. He heard a screech of a van. The Gotham News 5 ( I don't know a Gotham news show ) had just arrived.

Bruce thought hard as he tried to get Dick out of the way.

Batman needed to investigate. It would be only a matter a time Commissioner James Gordon asked him to find the answers.

Who tried to kill Dick? Why did they try to kill him? Will the assassin try to kill him _again?_ Will Dick be safe?

Bruce shook his head, trying to focus. He couldn't let his emotions interfere with his work.

The newswoman and camera man (why is it always a news WOMAN and a camera MAN ) pushed their way into Dick Grayson's space. He backed away, trying to not look small when the camera leaned over him.

The newswoman spit out some questions. Bruce hoped Alfred would get them before any other news ( television and paper ) people came.

'_Dick doesn't need this.' _Thought Bruce. He did answer some of the questions. Although Batman would never have, Bruce Wayne would have at least answered some.

"Do you have any ideas who try to kill your ward, Mr. Wayne?"

"No."

"Are you worried that this might happen again?"

"No comment."

"Are you planning to get Richard Grayson bodyguards?"

That startled Bruce. He knew Dick could handle himself. But it _would_ seem strange if Bruce Wayne did nothing in response of the murder attempt.

"Yes."

"Do you believe that Dick was-"

Commissioner Gordon waved his hand in front of the camera.

The newswoman narrowed her eyes.

"Richard Grayson was almost killed. Do you really expect us to-"

"Yes." Interrupted Commissioner Gordon. He was not happy.

The news woman looked at the camera man. He nodded; they walked away, talking to bystanders.

Commissioner Gordon turned to Bruce Wayne.

"Don't worry Mr. Wayne. We'll get to the bottom of this. I'll even get Batman to help."

Bruce nodded.

"Thank you, Commissioner Gordon."

Bruce wandered his eyes. He saw a police man taking out the bullet with some gloves and putting it in a plastic bag.

A woman walked over to examine the hole. The woman who saved Dick, Bruce realized. He looked at Commissioner Gordon.

"Can you tell that woman over there for me that I want to thank her for saving Dick?"

Commissioner Gordon nodded.

"Of course Mr. Wayne. And I believe your ride's here."

He pointed at the street, and Bruce turned. He saw Alfred by the limo, waving.

"Thank you again, Commissioner Gordon."

"Just doing my job."

Bruce walked over to Dick, and pushed him towards the limo.

"I see it," snarled Dick. Bruce raised one of his eyebrows. Dick looked down.

"Uh, sorry."

"it's alright. Let's just go home."

-~RobinIsAwesome~

And now ends chapter two. Chapter three is soon to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

**Disclaimer: as I said b4, this is a fanfiction website. Why do we need to put on disclaimers? Whtev.**

**Don't own young justice. If I did, I wouldn't be doing fanfiction on young justice, now would i?**

_**Break line**_

_**It's night time, Commissioner Gordon put out the Bat signal, Bruce saw it and is on his way. **_

_**(I didn't write this in the story part, because it sounds boring)**_

**Batman / Bruce Wayne POV 1****st**** person**

I landed on the building. "Good evening, Commissioner." I mumbled.

"I see that Robin is absent again," he noted.

"What do you need?" I asked, steering away from the topic. He got the hint.

"You may have heard by now, but Richard John Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne was almost shot and killed. Luckily, there were no casualties. But the killer is still loose. I need your help finding him or her."

I nodded. "Do you have the bullet?

Commissioner Gordon spoke. "Yes." He leaned over to a case on a crate. In the case was a small plastic bag with the bullet in it. It was small, narrow, and thin; it was slightly thicker than a needle. Commissioner Gordon handed me the bag. I suddenly recognized it.

"Does it help at all?" Commissioner Gordon interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes. It does." I replied. "It's that all, Commissioner?" I needed to check on Dick soon to make sure he didn't sneak out of the manor.

"Actually yes. We think whoever tried to kill Dick Grayson will try again. I was hoping you could get someone to protect him. Do you think you can do that?"

I thought about it. I knew some people that fit the job. "Yes. There are some people that can watch him. I'll set up a 24/7 team starting tomorrow."

"Thank you, Batman."

I put the bag with the bullet on a hook on my utility belt. I took my garbling hook, and aimed for the nearest building. I wonder how Dick would react…

_**Break line**_

_**Two hours late, back at the manor**_

**Robin / Dick Grayson POV 1****st**** person**

I looked up from my laptop as I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Come in," I called. Bruce walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Dick."

"Yeah."

"You understand that you almost died today."

"Yeah, but I lived." I didn't want to worry him … or let him think I was weak.

"Dick. They are going to try to kill you again." I frowned.

"How so you know that?"

"Because the bullet is a unique kind that belongs to The Black House. (A made up assassin group. I thought it would be stupid to use the League of Shadows) Someone _hired_ them, and they won't stop until the job is done."

I bit my lip. "Thanks for being so blunt,"

Bruce sighed. "Dick, this is serious!"

"I can protect myself." I needed Bruce to know that I wasn't I little kid.

"Robin can. But Dick Grayson can't." He reminded me.

I looked down. "Maybe he can…"

Bruce shook his head. "Commissioner Gordon asked Batman to get you some bodyguards. You'll be protected 24/7."

I looked right back up. "So what? Batman is going to follow me around everywhere?" I didn't mean it. It was stupid. He'd get someone else.

"I'm assigning the Team."

My eyes widen. "Seriously?" Bruce nodded.

"But what about my secret ID? Don't you think it'll be hard with them around?" Bruce was risking a lot.

"That's why we'll tell them who you really are."

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. Bruce was finally letting me tell the Team my real name.

Bruce smiled a bit. "Are you really surprised?"

I nodded.

"Dick. Telling your secret identity could lead to danger. But right now, not telling your secret identity could lead to death."

"Yeah, I get it." Then I had a thought. "So … are we going to tell them _your_ secret identity?"

Bruce smirked. "Only if they're smart enough to find out." I laughed.

"Night Dick."

"Night, Bruce."

I lied on my bed, back to my laptop. I smiled.

The team is finally meeting Dick Grayson.

~RobinIsAwesome~

Hope you like. I got one bad review on my story and me. Ouch. But I don't care.

Still working on chapter four. I write it out b4 I type. Except on chapter two, near the end where improvise.

'til next time

…

OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW YOUNG JUSTICE TOMORROW! (FOR ME, IT'S Thursday. October 27TH.


	4. Chapter 4

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

_**Break line**_

_**It's the next day in the morning**_

**Robin / Dick Grayson POV 1****st**** person**

I thought about how I was going to tell the Team who I was.

I hope Wally would look surprised.

Bruce would destroy me if he found out I already told him. (it's an expression for you '''don't say that! Dick's parents were killed!''' people. Deal with it ) Oh well. We'll see soon.

I had an idea before I tell my friends my ID, but I needed to let Bruce in.

I threw on some clothes, and tucked in my shades inside of my jacket pocket.

I removed some papers and books that were on top of a locked box. I removed the key from the under compartment and unlocked the box. In it was my utility belt. I slipped it into my sleeve.

I looked at the mirror. I brushed my hair and rushed to get ready.

**Normal POV**

Bruce was in the kitchen, eating a cereal which Dick found bland. Alfred was preparing eggs and pancakes for Dick as he came down the hallway. He was grinning wildly.

"Dick?" He smiled.

"So I was thinking. I want to play a trick on the team."

"Will I approve of this trick?" Bruce said carefully.

"I don't know, maybe. So you tell them they have to protect Dick Grayson, but don't say that I'm him…"

_**Break line**_

_**One minute later…**_

Bruce chuckled.

"So…?" asked Dick.

"Sure." Bruce grinned.

They went to the living room, which had a large fireplace, some furniture, and many pictures. Most of them were of Dick and Bruce.

It also had a grandfather clock. Bruce walked towards it, opened the glass case, and pulled one of the notches. ( yeah, I explained it bad, but you guys should know how it works )

The clock slide over, revealing an elevator. The duo stepped in, getting ready to depart.

_**Break line**_

_**An hour and a half later…**_

"Team. Report to the mission room. Now." Batman's voice ordered.

The team was outside, which is why they didn't hear Dick's designation.

"Oh come on!" complained Wally.

The Team started to walk into the Cave. As their designations went off, they went into a room where their costumes were contained, except for Artemis who had her costume in a bag.

Superboy and M'gann waited for the others to change. When they were ready, they rushed to the mission room. When they got there, there was a boy they didn't know, except for Wally.

'What's Robin doing without his sunglasses?' thought Wally. He kept his neutral face on.

"Who's the kid?" asked Superboy. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"He's Richard John Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Yesterday, an assassin tried to shot and kill him, but failed. There were no injuries, but the police suspect that the assassin will try again. Your job is to protect Richard Grayson until the assassin is caught. You will keep a watch him 24/7."

Artemis frowned. "Why do we have to baby sit some rich kid, and why is he _here_? No offence." She motioned to Dick.

He rolled his eyes. "Like you'd understand my kind of life." He snared. Artemis looked taken back.

Wally looked confused. 'Was Dick making up a new personality to cover up his real one?'

Artemis put her hand on her hip. "Hey, you don't need to be a snob! Are you forgetting _we_ are protecting you from assassins?"

Dick sighed. "Whatever." In his head, he smiled.

Artemis growled. "So where did you get your jacket? Was it personally made? Or was it imported from Paris?"

Dick's eye twitched the slightest bit. "Oh please! Like I would wear something form Europe." Dick sneered. Inside, he was laughing his gut out.

M'gann stepped in. "Come on guys! Stop fighting!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Dick grunted rudely.

Superboy snared. "Leave her alone!"

Aqualad stopped him from getting angrier. "Stop it!" Superboy was still annoyed, but stand down.

'A little too much,' Thought Wally.

"But Batman. I have a question," Said Aqualad. "Where is Robin?"

Dick smirked. "Man, that kid is so out of it."

Superboy growled. "Hey! Back off or I'll kill you!"

Batman turned his head to Dick. "Dick. Enough."

The Team expected him to shut up and look scared. But he just laughed.

'What's with this kid?' thought Artemis.

"Alright, alright." Snickered Dick. He revealed some shades.

'What the-' thought Wally.

Dick put them on. "So, Supes. Still want to kill me?"

~RobinIsAwesome~

ok. hope you like it. sorry. i think it was bad. you can agree...or not

i would have made Dick meaner, but i couldn't think of a way without makeing him TOO mean

whatev- man. i said 'whatever' in ever chapter, didn't I?

yes, i know there was no new YJ. boo hoo hoo.

today was when they aired The Batman verus Dracula for people who are reading this after the 28th of October in 2011.

to review or not to review. that is the question.

OMG I CAN NOT WAIT ANOTHER WEEK FOR THE NEW EPISODE TO COME OUT! UGH! I AM SSOO IMPATIENT!

hahaha. sorry. watching Goerge Lopez.


	5. Chapter 5

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

**Normal POV**

Dick laughed. "You should see the looks on your faces!" He kept on laughing.

The Team was in shocked, including Wally who couldn't believe that Dick told everyone he was Robin.

"Robin?" breathed Artemis. "You're RICHARD GRAYSON?" Her eyes widen, her mouth slightly hanging.

Dick smiled. "No, I'm the Joker. YES, I'm Richard Grayson. But everyone just calls me Dick."

Wally didn't know what to do. Should he say something or should he stay silent? Should he tell the Team that he already knew the big secret?

"Wait," Superboy spoke, seeming confused. "If Dick is Robin, why do we need to protect him?" He face scrunched, like he didn't quite believe that Robin was Dick Grayson.

Batman responded in an emotionless tone. "Because Bruce Wayne wants protection for his ward, and we know almost nothing about the assassin. We can't take the chances."

"So," Dick inputted. "You guys are okay with this mission?" There was a pause.

"Yes." Aqualad's face seems sure, but his voice gave away that he found this all strange. In truth, his thoughts towards his friend were unsettling. Finding out your friend was extremely rich does that to you. "We'll keep you safe."

Dick rolled his eyes, although since he was still wearing his shades, no one saw. He turned to Batman. "The mission is starting right now, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Dick walked up to Wally, and punched him on the arm. Hard.

"Hey!" Wally yelped in pain. He started to throw back his fist, but Dick stopped him.

"Not so fast! You are supposed to _protect_ me. Remember?" Wally groaned.

Artemis walked up to Dick. "You're Dick Grayson?"

Dick sighed. He took off his shades. "Yes. I thought we went over this,"

Artemis arched her left eye. "So why is a billionaire boy risking his life and fighting crime?"

Dick shrugged his arms. "I guess the same reason a 15 year old girl with a life would. Oh, and by the way, I will NOT loan you a thousand dollars."

Batman stopped the conversation. "Go back home."

Dick nodded. Aqualad had a question. "Is this a covert mission?"

"No," Batman said. "But this is only a rare expectation. It is best is Dick is seen with you. It only may give the assassin second thoughts." Batman went into the tunnel of the cave.

"Come on guys! It'll be fun!" Dick waved his hands toward the zeta tubes. ( I think they should be called zeta tunnels, but whatever. I guess it wouldn't sound as cool. ) He typed in the location, the number of people and entered it in.

He walked up to one of them, with his friends following him. The designations went off ( I will not list them all ), and the bright light appeared. A few seconds later, they were in an alley of Gotham City.

~RobinIsAwesome~

Two chapters in one day. Wooh! Man, I'm SO tired. It's after mid night for me right now.

Enjoy. Or don't. I'll be sad if you pick don't, but what am I to say. I hate a bunch of stories.

Btw, do NOT ask me put in Roy aka Red Arrow. It would be dumb. He didn't show up when they were attacked by the Reds, and he won't come just to help protect Dick. Deal with it.

Laters. Ba bye. Good day now. And shtuff. I put in the 'h' in stuff on purpose. That's how I pronounce it sometimes.

Get traught.


	6. Chapter 6

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

**Miss Martian / Megan Morse / M'gann M'orzz POV 3****rd**** person**

"Follow me," Dick waked sown the alley onto the sidewalk. (Remember he is NOT in costume and everyone else is ) "We'll be at the house in about twenty minutes, more or less if we keep on walking. "

"I could levitate us there. It would be quicker," M'gann suggested.

Dick shrugged. "I feel like walking," he said simply.

M'gann frowned. Now knowing his secret identity, it mad her cautious. She wondered that if he would have insisted on walking because he was a spoiled brat.

'No,' she thought. 'Robin isn't like that,' But then, she wondered if Robin and Dick Grayson were two separate people.

"Miss M?" Dick said.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You seem … chalant."

M'gann smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She paused. "Hello Megan! I should ask you that. You're the one that almost got killed.

Dick looked up to the sky. "I guess."

M'gann felt strange towards Dick.

"So, uh, thanks for telling us you secret ID." Artemis was trying to make a causal conversation.

Dick frowned. "It was Batman's idea. Guess it was more of an order. Not that I don't trust you guys. Just thought Batman wouldn't let me,"

Artemis nodded. It was quiet for a moment.

"Are _you_ okay with the mission?" Aqualad asked suddenly.

Dick cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are the youngest. You may feel that you don't need us, and that you can take care of yourself."

Dick stretched out his fingers. "Well yeah, that's true. But I'm cool with this." More silence.

M'gann found it both peaceful and uncomfortable.

"Someone's coming," Superboy alerted.

"And?" Aqualad wanted to know the details.

"Just one person. Seems harmless. Going to cross our way soon,"

M'gann prepare herself despite what Superboy said. It could be anyone to be honest. After all, Dick seem harmless. Looks can be deceiving.

~RobinIsAwesome~

disclaimer: i don't own young justice blah blah blah

hope you enjoy. and ... that's all


	7. Chapter 7

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

**Normal POV**

Thump. Thump. Thump. The Team could hear the steady footsteps.

"Don't look over," order Aqualad. "Look causal,"

'As much as a rich boy with five super teens following can,' thought Wally.

( you may wonder why I use really names for everyone except Aqualad. Reason is that I can not remember the spelling of his name, and I don't feel like looking up his name every time or coping and pasting. Deal with my laziness. )

The Team nodded. They passed a corner, where they would be in view of the person.

"Dick?' a female voice said.

All heads, even Aqualad, turned to the source. It was an average sized girl with red hair in a uniform.

"Who is-" Superboy started.

"Dick!" The girl cried and ran towards the group.

Artemis started to grab one of her arrows when Dick stopped her.

"Don't worry. It's just Bar- ooff!" The girl collided with him and hugged him tightly. Dick hugged back. The got some glances, especially form Wally.

"Hey Barbara. You hugging me!" Dick said this as if it was an accomplishment. (As you should know by now, the girl is Barbara Gordon. )

Barbara stared at him, letting him go, and scold him. "You were almost killed, disappeared for the rest of the day and next morning AND from school. You didn't even answer one of my zillion messages or jillion texts. And now, I see you just walking around with your "protectors", which I just found out you had from my dad."

She put quotes around the word protectors.

"Oh course I'm hugging, you idiot!"

"So, who's this?" teased Wally. "Your girlfriend?"

Barbra rolled her eyes. "Oh please!" She turned to Dick. "So can you ditch your new BFFs and hung with me instead?"

Dick shook her head. "Sorry. Warden is keeping me in lock-down."

At first the Team thought he was talking about Batman, but Barbara said "How about you ignore Wayne?"

Dick laughed. "Sorry. No can do. They will drag me to the house." He pointed at the Team.

Wally waved. "Hey!"

"Hi." Looking at Dick, she said "Well later I guess. I hope this blow over quick." She squeezed his hand and let go.

Dick agreed. "Me too. Don't stress about. It'll happen sooner than you think."

She sighed and gave a wave good bye. She walked away as the Team moved forward. Soon, Barbara was out of sight.

~RobinIsAwesome~

In episode 12, Home front, when Dick took the pic of Artemis, you can see that Barbara was upset.

Question is why.

Does she have a crush on him?

Did they use to date?

Did she ask him out and he turned her down because of his hero work?

And more questions that I don't feel like typing.

In this story, there will be some love between them, maybe big, maybe small.

Like in the original Batman ( the animated series ), they like each other, but won't admit it.


	8. Chapter 8

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

**Normal POV**

"So…" Wally's voice trailed. "Do you _like_ her?"

Dick smirked. "Shut up," They walked a bit more. "So do you guys have questions?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aqualad.

"You know, simple stuff. I mean, I'm still the same guy but I can tell you guys some more info." The Team shared glances.

"Okay," Artemis went along. "What middle school do you go to?"

Dick grinned. "I don't go to middle school,"

The Team, except Wally looked surprised.

"So what," Superboy was annoyed with the lack of explanation. "Are you home schooled?"

"No,"

They waited. "Are you … a drop out?" M'gann was careful with her words.

Dick snickered. "It hurts that you think so low of me."

M'gann blushed. "Sorry,"

"No biggie. I go to Gotham Academy. It's like a high school. I got in there by skipping two grades," ( There was an award for Dick for a mathlete thing in 2011, so unless Dick became a mathlete and won a trophy, and got a picture framed in less than a day ((or month. Artemis may have started school after them)) I'm pretty sure he skipped two grades. Not one. )

Artemis frowned. "I can't believe that a 13 year old kid is in the same grade as me,"

In reality, she wondered if she had ever past Dick before. She didn't think so. (Gotham Academy is a big school with lots of kids, and Artemis didn't see Dick's face that well when he snapped a picture. I don't think she'll make the connection just because the two (the one) goes to the same school. )

"Kid," Aqualad tried to get Wally's attention.

"Hmm? What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're awfully quite. It is … unusual,"

Wally kept his poker face on. "Well I just found out my best friend is Mr. Rich Dick Grayson. Sorry if I'm trying to get my head around that,"

Aqualad nodded. "Yes. It is truly surprising,"

"So you have a girlfriend?" M'gann asked after a while.

Dick laughed. "Nah. Not yet anyway."

_**Break line**_

_**10 minutes later…**_

**Still normal POV**

"Hey," Artemis broke the silence. "Do we get to see the Batcave?"

Dick smugged. "I don't think so. Maybe,"

"I doubt it…" Wally pouted.

"Hey! Here we are!" Dick announced.

In front of the Team was a giant mansion.

Dick smiled. "Come on. It won't bite,"

The Team hesitated. Dick led them down the path to the front door. He got a key from his pants pocket, and unlocked the door. "Come in, guys."

They walked in.

"Whoa," Superboy was surprised.

"Pretty big," M'gann was taken by it all.

Dick agreed. "Yeah, you'll get used to it," Then he reconsidered. "Well, I guess not. No need to be here once the assassin is caught."

He led them to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Starving!" Wally shouted. (yes, I'm making Wally a hungry wally. At least it's not over the top, so deal with it. And don't hate me,)

Dick sighed. "Of course," He grabbed the fridge door and pulled it open. He took out some Mac 'n Cheese.

"What, no fine lined and laced turkey?" joked Artemis.

"No," teased Dick. "Had that for last night."

"Master Dick?" called out a man's voice.

The Team stared at him.

"Hello," An English old man in a suit appeared. "You must be the people protecting Master Dick. I am Alfred Pennyworth, the butler of the fine manor. I hope you feel welcome here,"

Artemis stared at Dick. "You have a butler?"

~RobinIsAwesome~

So chapter nine might lag behind. Have a big project and a test.

Wait, you don't care about my life. You just care about the story!

How dare you use me! Don't denied it!

If you truly cared, then you would have send me a cookie!

Or at least a message. Boo. Boo hoo hoo.

…

Okay, it late. I feel tired. Just wait for chapter nine, okay?


	9. Chapter 9

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE – HEY, DOES IT SAYS ANYWHERE THAT WE NEED TO PUT DISCLAIMERS?

**Normal POV**

**An hour later…**

**Wally mostly, but the Team ate and got a tour of the house**

( oh, by the way. I decided not to write it out first, so I'm winging it )

"And here is the gym!" Dick waved out his hands out.

Wally, Artemis, and M'gann's eyes widen. Superboy and Aqualad just looked around.

"Awesome," Wally tried to look at the whole gym at once.

"So?" M'gann squeaked excitedly.

"So what?" a confused grinning Dick asked.

"When can we see your room, silly!" M'gann said as if it was the most obvious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There should be there something you should know. My room is forbidden. So is Bruce's. And Alfred's." Dick quickly defend.

"Oh come on!" complained M'gann.

"Oh leave him alone," Artemis rescued him.

"Anyway, back on the tour. This is work out. As Dick Grayson. Robin has more advance stuff."

"This is ALL yours? You don't share with anyone?" Wally didn't believe it.

"Yeah. Not that there is anyone to share it with," Dick pointed out sourly.

Everyone noticed. "Uh…" Wally nervously uttered.

"Hey, what happen to the wall?" Superboy tried to fill the void.

"Huh? What do you mean?' Dick confused.

"Yeah, Supes," Wally piped in. (I running out of replacement for the word 'said'. Deal with the strange ones ) "Your super vision malfunctioning?"

"Wait, he's right," Artemis walked over to the wall. "See. It's a slightly different color, like it's been painted at different times,"

The Team looked at Dick for an explanation. He just seems uncomfortable. "Well…"

"Well…?" Superboy - mocking him.

"I sorta, in a way, by accidently on purpose, technically … punched a hole in the wall," Dick twirled his fingers. "We plastered it up and painted over it,"

The Team didn't flinch. "So you punched a hole in the wall," stated Superboy. "Why?" It was a simple question.

"Uh, you know…you know," Dick.

"Uh, no. We don't," Artemis.

"Well…you know," Dick.

"Well, we don't. Remember?" Artemis.

"Listen, it's nothing," Dick.

"Punching a hole in the wall isn't nothing," Wally. ( we all know punching a hole isn't nothing. It's something we all wish we can do. Admit it. Come on. )

Dick clapped his hands. "Hey, who wants to see my room," he had false cheerfulness in his voice.

"Dick-" Artemis didn't finish.

"Hey. Who wants to see my room?" Dick added more force in each word.

"Come on. It would be interesting," Aqualad was trying to avoid a fight.

Artemis gave up. "Fine. But you're telling us eventually, Boy Wonder, "

"Come on," rushed Dick.

~RobinIsAwesome~

Yeah I know. Short chapter. LEAVE ME ALONE!

RobinIsAwesome's friend: "Leave. RobinIsAwesome. Alone!"

Back to me: chapter ten soon to come

…

And im still waiting for my cookie. Just kidding…maybe.

Tee hee hee.

I HEART YOUNG JUSTICE!

Btw, don't own young justice


	10. Chapter 10

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE – HEY, DOES IT SAYS ANYWHERE THAT WE NEED TO PUT DISCLAIMERS?

Had a temporary writer's block

A review said I should make the chapters longer. Do you agree?

He / She had a good point. They ARE short ( for me anyway ), and I could make them longer

On the other hand, it'll feel like forever.

**Normal POV**

Dick jumped on top of the last step, onto the second floor. He turned left, down a few doors, and stopped. He looked at his friends, who were tight behind him.

"This is my room," He opened the door and walked in, followed by his friends. By then, they braced themselves for the worst. ( Or best, you can say. )

His room was about one and a half of a regular size room. (Which is pretty big, but it depends on how big YOUR room is. Hope you don't mind this pop ups during the stories. Can't put them later. It would be out of context. )

Inside was a queen bed, the kind that is what your parents (sorry to people with parent issue(s) ) usually have, except a bit more smaller.

There were two black pillows, one of them on the floor. The bed was unmade, a laptop on it.

There were two long black drawers across from it, with some of them open, pants hanging out. A couple of notebooks were on the drawers.

A bookshelf was nest to the door, with a lot of books in it, all of different sizes, and a pile scattered near the bottom.

A dartboard was hanging to the far right of the bed, with a dart that had fallen.

A trash can was filled with crumpled paper, some surrounding it.

A closed closet had a poster on it of a sleek, black car with a red strip.

Between the dartboard and bed was another drawer. ( The kind where you put your stuff, not clothes. ) It had a lamp, off and a phone.

There was a window with a dusty window sill.

There was a smallish TV with a PS3 connected to it and a soda can on top of it.

A large trophy sat next to it. ( can you guys guess for what. If not, Google Images 'young justice dick Grayson mathlete trophy'. It's the first one. Just read the yellow words. )

A desk was pushed up against a wall with a snow globe, folders, an open backpack, and a history book. A chair on wheels was pushed in it.

On the clothes drawer, lamp drawer, TV, bookshelf, window sill, and on the walls were pictures of Dick, Dick and Bruce, just Bruce, Dick and Barbara, and just Barbara.

( I making this story where Dick has only one real friend in school ((except Artemis who doesn't count)). Which makes sense since he is really young for high school, and freakishly smart. I know that's not always true, but that's my story )

There were a couple of pictures of him with two older people.

There was a thin strip of pictures that seems like it was taken from a photo booth of Dick and Barbara making silly faces.

Some of them were very old.

There were more pictures of Dick and Barbara, and just Barbara than there were of Dick and/or Bruce. (Just to let you know, his room isn't covered in pictures. If you want to know that numbers, here are the ones I made up. Dick: 3. Dick and Bruce: 5. Bruce: 1. Dick and Barbara: 6 ( the strip equals one ). Barbara: 4. )

Aqualad was more surprised of the state of the room that what was in it. True, it wasn't very messy. About the average teen's. ( teens, don't get mad at me. I'm a teen too. ) Aqualad just expected it to be more organized, considering it was Robin's room.

( winging it from this point )

The others was thinking the same.

Then, as if he could read their minds, Dick said "I don't have a lot of time to clean my room," ( ignore that fact the first time we were in his room, that he was on his laptop. )

Wally looked at the pictures. ( don't think 'how could he not' )

"So you sure you and the Barbara girl aren't a couple?" he poked Dick.

Dick pushed him away. "Barbara and I are _friends_." He wished Wally would let it go.

But, of course, he didn't.

"Oh, ssuurree you aren't!" He grabbed the nearest framed picture of Barbara.

"Hey Dick!" Wally was in a bad impression of Barbara. "Don't you love me? Don't ya? Huh?" He pushed the picture in Dick's face.

"Dude!" Dick was not enjoying this.

"Leave him alone!" Artemis smacked Wally in the head.

"Ow! I was just kidding," Wally scowled.

"Thanks," Dick said to Artemis.

"Sweet room," Wally was looking around.

"It is, indeed," nodded Aqualad.

"Definitely," Superboy.

M'gann and Artemis looked around.

"Who's this?" asked M'gann pointing at a picture of Bruce with Dick at his side.

"Bruce Wayne," Artemis answered.

M'gann moved along. "Who are they?" She now pointed at one of the two pictures of him and the two older people. His parents. ( I guess you figured that already, but whatever. )

"Oh, um. It's not important," stated Dick looking down.

The Team wondered what was going on. They didn't pry.

Although Superboy did make a note of it. "You know, it seems that now knowing your secret identity means knowing that you have more secrets to hide,"

Dick pouted. "Sorry,"

Aqualad patted his shoulder. "Don't be. We all have secrets," He looked at Superboy, sending a silent message telling him to stop.

Superboy got it.

"Hey Dick," M'gann said slowly. "I've been meaning to ask,"

"What?"

"Well, err," M'gann looked slighty guilty.

"Come on, M'gann. What is it?" Dick pumped her.

"I was just wondering if Batman is Bruce Wayne?"

The Team paused. They had not come to that conclusion. It seems silly after all. But they thought about it, and now weren't sure. (except wally of course. )

The Team stared at Dick, to see if this got a bad reaction, but Dick just smirked.

"About time. I mean, it's pretty obvious. Yeah, Batman is Bruce Wayne. Cool, huh?"

The Team was only a little shocked. It made sense after all.

"Hey," Superboy looked worried. "Won't Batman be upset that you told us his secret identity?"

Superboy was a little scared of Batman. Not fearing him much, but scared.

"Nah," reassuring Dick. "He gave me the OK, as long as you guys were smart enough to figure it out. I'm surprised it took this long,"

Artemis smacked Dick on the forehead, and he laughed along with the rest of the team members. ( ignore when Dick punched Wally, and he said Wally couldn't hit him because they were supposed to protect him )

There was a knock at the door. Six heads turned to it. Alfred was standing at the doorway.

"Master Dick. Dinner is ready. You may bring your friends, if you like. I don't think they will be leaving soon anyhow," Alfred left, and headed downstairs.

"Oh goodie! Food!" Wally was hungry.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Of course,"

"Why does he call you master?" asked Superboy.

Dick shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno know. Butler thing, I guess," He got up and ran down. "Come on guys!"

The Team started to go forward, when Wally groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked M'gann.

"Yeah, I thought that you were excited to pig out," Who else but Artemis.

"Harsh. And I just realize something," Wally looked grim.

"What?" (Does it matter who said that? )

Wally smacked his palm into his face. "We're going to have dinner with Batman,"

~RobinIsAwesome~

Hope you like.

Btw, at church (where I was today, I hope to not offend extreme or not so extreme non-religious people) we had this Halloween thing.

(ironic I know. Holiday of "evil" and "darkness" in a holy place. Are all churches holy. I mean, it could be just a building with a sign with the word 'church' on it. If you can't guess, I'm not really that strongly religious)

Anyway, at church we had candy ( yum ) and I had chips ( potato and Dorito )

And …. Two cookies!

If you are confused by this message, look at the author notes in the last two pages.

Anyways… don't be too excited by the whole Batman eating with the Team thing

You WILL be disappointed. I know. A half spoiler.

…

Happy early ( or by the time you read this, not early ) Halloween!

Btw chapter 11 will probably lag. As in, some after a long long long while. Or nor so long if lucky. Wait, I meant NOT so long. He he. Typo.


	11. Chapter 11

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

**Normal POV**

**Break line **

**Ok. Just imagine then just standing there, then going downstairs with a few "oh man"s. I don't feel like putting it in there. Doesn't go with the flow. Or whatever. **

**Btw, for those that are excited about the whole dinner with Batman (bruce) thing, I told you not to get your hopes up.**

The Team trailed after Dick, into the dining room. A long table was filled with food at one end, where Dick was seated. He was sitting next to the end of the table.

No one sat there, for they assumed the Bruce was going to sit there.

Wally sat next to Dick followed by Aqualad and Artemis. Across the table was Superboy and M'gann, far from the empty seat at the end.

Wally practically drooled when he saw the food. Artemis and Superboy inhaled the scent, and Artemis licked her lips. M'gann was in awe of how delicious the food looked. For a moment, Aqualad couldn't stop looking, when sense was knocked into his head.

"Why is there so much food?"

"Shh!" Wally wanted Aqualad to be quiet.

Dick grinned, showing his teeth. "It's what Alfred does. He wants you guys to feel welcome here. Don't worry. It won't go to waste. Wally here will probably just eat it all," He didn't denied it.

Aqualad coughed. "Ah, Dick? I think you should call us by our aliases. We are, after all, not in our normal clothes,"

"Oh, sure Aqualad," He looked at his teammates. "Well? Dig in!"

"Shouldn't we wait for your – uh, Mr. Wayne?" M'gann blushed.

Dick's smile fell. "No. He's not coming. He's investigating the 'almost murder' scene. I don't think we'll see him that much,"

"Well then, we'll have to keep you company, won't we?" Wally tried to cheer up his friend.

Dick waved his hand as if he didn't care. "It's all right. It's not like he was at dinner often anyway. Not with all the Batman stuff he has,"

(in my story, batman is too busy to have regular meals. Sorry to people who wish that I'd stop doing this)

The silence was thick in the air. Seconds passed, but felt like hours.

"Can you pass the mashed potatoes?" Wally passed it to Dick.

"Thanks,"

"Welcome,"

( winging it )

You could hear the grandfather clock tick and tock.

- UGH! WRITER'S BLOCK -

**Artemis / Artemis Crock POV 1****st**** person**

Poor kid. Bats won't even stay with the kid when he almost get shot.

I picked at my meatloaf. Some ham and bacon bits were in it. It tasted really good. "Mmm," I moaned.

Superboy and Aqualad looked up at me. Hey, somebody had to break the silence. It was stupid.

"Hey Dick,"

He looked up to me, with bits of the mashed potato on his lips.

"Uh…" I pointed to my own lip, showing him where he dad the food. "You have something there,"

"Oh," he smiled a little. He wiped it with his thumb and licked it off. "Yum!"

I rolled my eyes. "Considering you were raised in the rich life for thirteen years, you'd think you'd have batter table manners,"

Dick looked down, his ghost of a smile completely gone. "You sound like Alfred,"

I sighed, giving up.

"Oh and one more thing," Dick said this in a rush.

"Yeah? What?"

"I've in the 'rich live' for only four years. Not thirteen,"

I raised my eyebrow. "So where were you for the first nine?" I wish this kid would make sense.

Dick bit his lip. "With my first family,"

"Oh," Man, I can't believe I was so stupid to forget. I mean, we had the briefing this morning. Ugh! I feel so guilty.

"Hey, Artemis! Why are you looking so down?" I shook my head. Of course. Boy wonder is always trying to make others smile. I'll never understand why he could be so happy. It was creepy, even if he did have a normal, rich kid life.

"'cause this meatloaf could use more pepper, and I can't find any," I answered sarcastically.

Dick answered anyways. "It's right there! Right in front in you. See?" He pointed as if I was blind. It was easy to forget that he was acting depressed a moment ago. I wonder if he has a split personality.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I took a hold of it, and shook some on the meatloaf.

"So your butler cooks all of this?" M'gann asked.

"Yes. And his name is Alfred," Dick said strongly.

I smiled. It was cute that he defended Alfred. I don't know a lot of rich people that would do that. Then again, I don't know a lot of rich kids.

Then I had to wonder again. I had to question whether or not if I ever saw Dick at school. It was a huge school, and I was probably paranoid.

But I couldn't help it. Questions would raise questions that I don't want to answer.

( in a comic book, it shows that Artemis has dark secrets )

_**Break line**_

_**After dinner, getting ready for bed**_

**Normal POV**

"Cute PJs," smirked Artemis. Dick stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up," Although if the positions were switched, he would be doing the same.

Dick had sweat pants for the bottom half of PJs, which was normal.

But…

For the top half of it, he had on a Robin theme shirt.

Wally laughed when he saw it.

"Dude. That is so weird,"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you don't have a KidFlash socks,"

"Dude!" Wally averted his eyes.

The Team laughed. It felt good.

"So who's having first watch?" Aqualad looked around.

"I'll do it," volunteer Superboy.

"Alright. Anyone else?" Aqualad wanted the house to be secure.

Dick groaned. "Oh come on. I can handle myself. If anyone does come, which I doubt, Superboy and I can beat whoever comes up,"

"I don't think that's a good idea," M'gann cocked her head.

Dick sighed. "Yeah, I know. Just stop treating me like I'm weak,"

"Sorry, Dick. We didn't mean to," Aqualad apologized.

"It's cool," reassured Dick.

Everyone except Superboy and Dick started to leave.

"Night guys!"

"Night Dick,"

"Good night, Superboy."

"See you in the moring,"

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite,"

Dick jumped into his bed.

"Good night, Superboy,"

"Night, Dick," Superboy turned off the lights and waited out of the door, listening for danger.

~RobinIsAwesome~

hope you like it.

people been asking me to make them longer and less mine author notes during the story

btw, Happy Halloween ( if you read this today)

or happy November!

or happy day that ends with 'day'


	12. Chapter 12

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

**Normal POV**

( winging it with the whole chapter )

Superboy listened carefully. He heard Dick's steady, uneven breathing. He was still awake.

Superboy sighed. He wished Robin wasn't so stubborn.

Downstairs were two people bickering, while someone else was trying to calm them down.

"Come on guys," M'gann complained. "Dick is sleeping. We shouldn't bother him,"

Artemis make a sound of annoyance and disgust. "Oh please. He and Batman probably stay up all night in a city. He can sleep though anything,"

"Nah," Wally was against Artemis. "I bet the Bat gives the Boy Wonder some weird kind of training that lets him wake up to the smallest of sounds,"

"None the less," interrupted Aqualad. "We should treat this as a mission. We were assigned to protect Dick Grayson, not our friend,"

"But he _is_ out friend!" Wally pointed out loudly.

Superboy heard Dick let out a breath. 'Will he be alright?'

Superboy tapped his fingers to pass the time. He was bored.

All he was doing was standing. Nothing was going to happen. Superboy found it very stupid.

It was not that he didn't care about Dick's safely. He did. But he did believe that they weregoing overboard.

'Man, I hope they get that killer soon,' Superboy knew Dick could handle himself. He was Robin. 'After all,' Superboy thought. 'He was trained by the-'

'SUPERBOY!' M'gann's voice came into his head very suddenly.

'What is it?'

'Wally thinks he saw somebody outside,'

'I don't think I did. I _know_ I did!'

'Hey! Kid Won't Shut Up! Let M'gann finish,'

Wally glared at Artemis.

'Well? What is it?' Superboy knew about the term "jinxed it". When you say (think) something, and because of that, the other thing happen. He always thought it was a joke. Now he understood it.

'A trail of shadows. They past us, but didn't go towards Dick's room,'

This was confusing.

'Artemis. Check what is happening. I will go with you. Superboy. We need you to alert, weather to fight down here or in Dick's room,'

'Got it,'

'I'll go now. Just hope I don't get lost,'

Superboy listened hard. He heard almost every sound within a mile radius of the mansion.

He heard car honks on the freeway, people ordering pizza, a mother yelling her child, a dog barking…

_CRACK!_

Superboy jerked his head. "Dick!" he shouted. Superboy listened too hard. He didn't hear the little footsteps of whoever was the intruder.

_CRASH! THUMP!_

Superboy heard a window breaking and someone landing.

'Guy! It was a decoy!' Artemis' head showed a flash of strings attack to thin fabrics of black sheets.

'They're in his room!' Superboy crashed into the room, angry at himself for not doing it sooner. What if something worst happen?

A female body jerked up from surprise as a yelp was heard.

"Dick!" Superboy ran straight to the woman when a groan stopped him.

He looked down and saw Dick laying on the floor with his hand covering something surrounded by … blood.

Superboy looked back towards the assassin as Wally entered. She was gone.

"Dude! What happened?" Wally was angry at Superboy. "You were supposed to be listening! How could you let this happen?"

Superboy's eyebrows went down. "Me? You're the one that let Artemis to a false end. Can't you tell the difference between paper and people?"

"I couldn't see!"

"What about your thermal goggles?"

"I wasn't WEARING them!"

"You should have!"

"Then why didn't you use you thermal vision? It would have save us a lot of time along with your super vision!"

"Hey, at least I didn't-"

"Superboy! Kid! Stop it!" ordered Aqualad.

Superboy grumbled as Wally's eye narrowed while the rest of his face was emotionless.

"It is neither of your faults. Where is-" Aqualad completely forgot about the assassin. His eyes lad on Dick.

"Wha- what happened?"

M'gann flew in, followed by Artemis.

"Oh my gawh! Dick!" cried out Artemis. ( im sorta religious. God would be better in this situation, but…)

"I'm calling the hospital!" M'gann flew out like a bullet. ( just realized that that's not the best simile for now )

"Artemis. Superboy. Look at what's wrong with Dick. Kid. Check if he is okay,"

Wally ran over, and felt his forehead. Hot. Too hot.

"Dude, you're burning up!"

"Sorry,"

"You're conscious?"

"Uh, yeah! Ow!"

"Don't worry Rob. We'll get help. You're going to a hospital,"

Dick groaned. "Can't you guys fix me up?"

"Dick! This is serious!"

"Calm down KF,"

"Calm down? Calm down! You want me to calm down while you're bleeding to death!"

Dick was getting paler as the puddle of blood grow.

"Jeez, Kid. Would you just-"

Alfred entered the room. "Oh dear!" He had a large first aid kit. "Master Dick! Are you still awake?" He started to pour a clear liquid on a piece of cloth.

"Yes Alfred. Will everyone stop shouting? Ow! Alfred, that stings!"

"Well Master Dick. If you want an infection, there are less dangerous ways to get them,"

Dick suppressed a groan. "I'm not going to get an infection,"

M'gann came in. "Dick! Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I am. Will everyone stop worrying?"

"No!" shouted Artemis. "Is an ambulance coming?"

"Yeah. They said they'll be here soon,"

"Soon isn't enough!"

"Master Dick, hold still," Dick was shivering.

"Are you cold? Here," Artemis handed him the blanket on the bed.

"I'm fine. I can-" Dick started to cough harshly.

"DICK!" The Team cried.

"The ambulance is here," Superboy said.

Dick curled into a ball and coughed out blood.

"Dick!" M'gann went to his side. Wally wrapped the blanket around him. (Dick, not himself)

"Guys…" Dick's words started to drop. His eyes were closing.

"No! Stay with me!" Artemis grabbed his wrist. "Wake up!"

Several men rushed into the room. "Over here!" called out one.

A couple more entered. "Move out of the way," they commended. Aqualad, Superboy, and M'gann compelled.

But Artemis, Wally, and Alfred stayed. "Get away from him," The command was stronger. Finally Artemis and Wally stood up and joined the others.

Alfred squeezed Dick's hand. "Keep a hold in our world, Master Dick. I know you will survive," He let go as the men held up Dick, and put him on a stretcher. (they got it there somehow)

"We are coming with you," announced Aqualad.

"Don't think so, kid," answered a bald man. "We need-"

"Our mission is to protect Dick Grayson. We will carry it out," Aqualad's eye crossed.

The man was taken back. "Fine. But there isn't enough room for everyone,"

M'gann had a solution. "KidFlash can run, and I'll levitate everyone else," (Bio ship out of range. At home)

The guy nodded. "Fine. But you kids don't bother the doctors there. Got it?"

The Team nodded. The man ran after the rest of the hospital people ( what are the called?), who had left.

Superboy headed to the window. "I'll take myself there," He jumped out with Artemis following.

"I'll hitch a ride on one of the ambulance,"

M'gann nodded. "Come on Aqualad," She and he started to float and exited out of the window.

The few ambulances started to leave. M'gann saw a flash of green on one of them, but it was hard to tell if it was Artemis.

'Artemis?'

'Yeah, I'm on,'

'Good,'

…

'Artemis?'

'What?'

'Do you think Ro- Dick will be alright?'

…

'I hope so, Megan.'

~RobinIsAwesome~

Bam!

Suspense.

What'd you expect? Them not to worry about the assassin anymore, and Batman catching her?

I know that this kind of plot is used often, and I usually get annoyed by that. Now I see that I'll be boring-ish.

Sorry it took so long for another murder attempt. Enjoy!

Oh, and happy November!

Can't wait for the new YJ coming in a few days ( for those reading this in 11/2/11)

Buh bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

**Normal POV**

_**Break line**_

_**At the hospital, a few hours later**_

Artemis tapped her foot. 'Be patient,' thought Aqualad. 'He'll be fine,' Everyone ( on the link ) could feel that he was unsure.

A nurse entered the room. "I heard that five heroes wish to see Richard,"

Aqualad nodded. "Yes,"

"Come with me,"

Wally let out a breath. "Finally,"

The nurse lead them though a few twists and turns before she stop at room A104 (made up).

"He's in here. Try not to be too long," She left as the Team entered.

Dick was attached to an IV and had several tubes connected to him. His chest was bare, covered by bandages. He was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Dude!" shouted Wally. Dick whipped his head in surprised.

"Oh. Hi," Dick mumbled shyly. He looked, as if scared. "Do you- uh, want to sit down?" he said flustered.

"We're fine," Aqualad said.

The Team wanted to know why Dick was acting so strange.

'Dick?' M'gann linked up the Team. 'What's wrong?'

'Cameras in the hospital room,'

'Oh,'

The Team didn't like that they were being watched when they wanted to talk their friend.

"Are you okay?' Wally acting.

Dick frowned. "I guess," He averted his eyes.

'What is it Dick?' Aqualad demanded.

'The doctors found a poison in my system. It's out now. Most of it anyway,' The Team winced.

'Anyway it's a pretty common poison. The Morte Secret,' (made up. Morte means death in Spanish and French)

'A simple kill,' Aqualad wanted their facts right. 'The symptoms of The Morte Secret are close to the one of a stomach ache. In which it would be too late to help you by the time we find out,'

'Yeah, but then shouldn't the assassin infect Dick with it secretly? So we wouldn't think anything of it?' pointed out Artemis.

'I thought of that,' Dick grabbed his chest. The Team flinched. "I'm okay," he reassured them aloud.

'The assassin was using a RX Double #3 gun (made up). She could shoot a bullet and a needle for safely at the same time. But when I attacked her, she must have missed. My heart. Not me obviously,'

Aqualad bit his lip. Dick's theory made sense. 'We need to test other options. We cannot assume,' He was right.

"So Dick," Wally looked at the TV. "Anything good on?"

"Not really. The best thing I saw so far was-"

There was a crash. "Wait! Stop!" A woman's voice cried. "You can't go in there. I told you-"

"I don't care how many people are in there! I'm going in now!" A red head girl ran passed, peering her head in. She slipped, trying to stop. He jumped off the floor and backed up.

"Dick!" Barbara ran up to him, and hugged him.

"Ugh, Barbara! You're killing me! Seriously! The doctor said I have to avoid any physical endurance. Ow!"

Barbara started to shout at him. "Dick. You almost got killed. Again!" She let him go. "I think I have the right to hug you!" She smacked him on the head.

"Ow Barbara! Doctor's orders!" he reminded her. He looked back at the Team. "Help?"

Superboy rolled his eyes. "First time she hugs you, we were wrong to try to attack her. Now she hugs you, we're wrong to do nothing. Pick something,"

"Dick, are you going to be okay," Barbara had a more serious face. "Let me feel your temperature," She practically smacked him on the forehead.

"Hey you!" A nurse ran inside. "You can't be here!"

Barbara struggled as the nurse tried to pull her out.

"Wait!" Artemis pushed the two females away.

To Barbara's delight ( not in a romantic way ), this got her closer to Dick.

"How about we leave, and she stay?" Artemis looked at Aqualad for assistance.

"It would be better for Dick to have someone he knows well around," he supplied.

"Fine! Just don't cause any trouble!" The nurse pointed harshly at Barbara, who didn't respond. The nurse wasn't happy.

"Miss Martian. I think you should stay here. Just in case,"

"Okay Aqualad,"

"Well come on!" The nurse pushed them out the door.

The Team went outside and set up a border without the nurse watching.

**Miss Martian / Megan Morse / M'gann M'orzz POV 3****rd**** person**

Back in Dick's room, Barbara was talking.

"Dick! How can you be so calm! You almost died. Twice! Do you have no emotion at all!"

"Barbara, I'm fine. I guess I'm scared, just not a lot," Dick lied back, trying to relax.

"What's wrong with you!"

M'gann smiled and turned his back to the young teens. It was so funny to watch someone to fuss over Dick. Or rather Robin. Miss Martian couldn't think Robin as Dick, ward of a billionaire playboy. She would always know him as Robin. Because that is who he is.

"Dick. It's alright to be scared. I know you are. Stop hiding it!"

M'gann felt her face scrunched. She wondered, was Dick really this brave? Or was he just hiding it?

M'gann let a bit of telepathy out. Not much. Just enough to get a better vibe of Dick's emotions.

It was dark, but bright. There was a thrilling feeling. Was it a good one or a bad-.

M'gann stopped herself. She couldn't just use her powers like that, even if it was only looking at emotions. Robin was her friend. She wouldn't do that.

"I'm not hiding anything! Will you stop worrying?"

"Dick. I can tell when you lie to me. You. Are. Scared."

"No. I. Am. Not."

"Dick. Is this about _them?_"

"Who? The guys protecting me?" Dick sounded confused.

"No…your parents," The air in the room grew cold.

M'gann silently shivered. She didn't know why, but there was tension in the room.

"Barbara…"

"Dick. You are one amazing guy. You don't need to be brave. It's okay to be scared. You know that,"

M'gann turned back around. Barbara had her hand on Robin's shoulder. His face was blank. Barbara was quite close to Robin.

"I'm sure they're proud of you. You don't need to prove anything,"

…

"Thanks Barbara,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay,"

M'gann put her hood over her head. If Robin wanted to talk about it later, he will. Until then, Robin will be even more mysterious than before.

~RobinIsAwesome~

Hope you like that chapter. Happy almost Friday for those reading this on Thursday.

Thx 4 the reviews and shtuff. ( that's how I pronounce stuff sometimes )

It make me really happy and yadda yadda yadda.

ALL RIGHT! NEW YOUNG JUSTICE TOMORROW!

For those reading this on 11/3/11

FINALLY! I AM SO EXCITED! I WANTED TO WATCH IT EXTREMLY BADLY EVER SINCE I READ THE SUMMARY WHICH I WON'T SAY IN CASE PEOPLE DIDN'T READ IT ON PURPOSE TO KEEP IT A SURPRISE.


	14. Chapter 14

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

**Normal POV**

_**Break line, just a while later…**_

_**(SORRY HAVEN'T UPLATE SOONER, LAPTOP CHARGER BROKE, ON A DEFF COMPUTER NOW)**_

Dick had fallen asleep, and Barbara left. The Team snuck (sneaked) back in. Wally went to get a snack from the vending machine.

"What's taking him so long?" Artemis snapped. "I bet he's cleaning it out empty,"

"He's just trying not to be caught," M'gann defended him. Dick started to snore.

"He really looks like a thirteen year old while he's sleeping you know?" Artemis noticed.

"Yeah, he does," Conner agreed. He frowned. He never thought Robin as a child. Dick was whole different person. Everyone was quite after that.

"Wally…" Dick whispered. The Team flinched.

"Dick?" Aqualad narrowed his eyes. "Are you awake?"

Dick turned. "Don't tell…"

M'gann touched his forehead. "No. He's just sleep talking. I wonder what's he's dreaming about," She backed away, afraid someone might think she'll aurally reach into his mind to find out.

Dick squeezed his eyes. "Don't tell anyone you know who I am…"

Artemis's eyes widen. "What is he talking about?"

Superboy shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask us," Superboy barely remembered that he shouldn't say 'Ask Wally,' or 'Ask KidFlash,' which would expose his secret identity. He stopped himself in time.

Dick seems to relax more. "Team would be angry if…they found out…angry…you already knew…"

Artemis cocked her head. "We would be angry if he already knew what?

Dick breathing slowed down to a normal pace. "Can't tell them…can't tell you already knew who I was before this…"

It took a while. Well, a bit shorter than a while.

'He knew! That little creep knew!' Artemis thought harshly.

Superboy growled in the mind link.

'Calm down. We cannot be sure that-'

Artemis interrupted Aqualad. 'Oh come on! Do you honestly believe that?'

Aqualad didn't answer. 'I thought so,' Artemis thought.

M'gann tried to calm them down too. 'Come on guys. I'm sure that he had his reasons. They're best-'

'If memory serves,' Superboy injected. 'Batman specifically said not to tell anyone! That's what Wally told me,'

And of course, that is when Wally showed up, with a gondola bar in his hand.

"Hey guys. Is he still sleeping?"

Artemis and Superboy glared at Wally.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

'You knew his secret identity?' Artemis shouted in the mind link.

Wally's face dropped. He shook it off and thought 'What make you say that?'

Artemis replayed the scene that happened a moment ago.

'All man, Dick!' Wally complained.

'So you admit it!' Artemis pointed at Wally, not caring how strange it would look on the video.

'Guys! Why are you made at me? He told me. And besides, it's not like you guys don't have your secrets!' Wally argued.

Artemis flinched. 'Fine. I see your point. But I'm still mad.'

'Or jealous,' teased Wally.

'Of what? That he told you? I've only known him for a few months. I don't care,' Artemis was telling the truth.

'Well, I'm still not okay. How- Why did he tell you?' Superboy grinded his teeth.

'Because he's my best friend,'

The Team turned to look at Dick.

'If you want to have a physic conversation, try to keep it down next time,'

M'gann forgotten to excluded Dick.

Superboy walked up to Dick.

'So you tell Wally your secret identity, but not us!'

'I told him before me made the team,'

'So why doesn't Aqualad know?'

'Because Wally is my best friend. I already went over this,'

Superboy clenched his fist. 'That's not a good enough answer!'

'Well,' Dick frowned. 'Not good,'

'This isn't time to joke!'

'Come on Conner. Can't you just forget about it?'

'No!'

'Why not?'

Superboy huffed. 'Because you shouldn't keep secrets from us! And if you did, you should make expectations!'

Dick looked angry. His heat meter (thingy) accelerated.

'Dick. Calm down,' Aqualad went over, and touched his shoulder. 'And Superboy. Do not question Dick's reasons and actions. It is done. Let it be forgotten,'

Superboy grumbled. 'Fine!'

Dick sighed. "Where's Barbara?"

"She left," M'gann answered. She looked at her feet. "She told me to tell you not to die,"

Dick laughed. "Yeah. I figured she say something like that,"

"She seems like a quite good friend of yours," Aqualad pushed himself into the conversation.

"Yeah, well you can say she's my best friend,"

'Hey! Where does that me?' Wally scowled in the mind link.

'You're Robin's best friend,'

'Dude!'

"So what about your other friends?" Artemis asked. "Why aren't they here?"

Dick snapped his mouth shut.

"Well?"

"In a way…" Dick trailed off. "she's my only friend,"

"Really?" Artemis's voice seems to be in laughter.

"Well, I'm not really Mr. Popular," Dick told them.

"You're Bruce Wayne's s- ward. How _aren't_ you popular?" Wally was quick his small, yet big mistake.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dick smirked a bit, but it was a little sad.

"Uh, no," Artemis was curious how a billionaire kid wasn't popular.

"Well first of all, there are plenty of rich kids there. Secondly, I'm thirteen in sophomore class. Being that big of a brain is considered nerdy. Third of all, I hang around the scholarships kids. Not that they're all outcasts. Just most of them,"

Artemis rolled her eyes at this.

"And lastly of my nearly friendless life is really simple. You sure you can't guess?" Dick tried to give them one more chance.

"No, no, no! For the last time no. We can't guess!" Wally groaned.

Dick sighed. "It was really easy. I'm not born onto it. Remember?"

There was stillness in the air.

"Oh," Wally regretted asking.

Artemis looked away. She was sad, but glad that she wasn't the only one with family problems.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dick called. The Team got ready for whoever was behind the door, although Superboy was a little slow.

A doctor came in. "Stand down. I come in peace," He had his hands in the air.

Aqualad looked at M'gann, who nodded. The Team let go of their fighting stance.

"Well, Dick. You made an excellent healing progress. Mr. Alfred Pennyworth is here to take you home now. He is in the waiting room,"

"Awesome! I can finally go home! No offence,"

"None taken,"

After a few hours later, when Dick tried to refuse a wheelchair or crutches (and successed, despite the doctor's distress), they were able to leave the hospital.

Dick had no trouble walking (much), and Alfred drove the limo back to the Wayne Manor, along with Artemis inside.

The rest of the Team followed by running, flying, or by being levitated.

They got inside the mansion, and had a scuffle when Dick refused to get in bed ( and failed, much to Alfred's delight).

"I don't to be in bed," Dick grumbled as he got into bed. "It's only four,"

"Well Master Dick. Rest will help the healing better. So why don't you rest up!"

"Yes Alfred,"

Artemis laughed as soon as Alfred left.

"What's so funny?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't use my words against me,"

Artemis snickered. "He's the butler, and he's giving YOU orders. You don't find that ironic?"

Dick shrugged. "I guess. I think Alfred as part of the family. I think it's vice visa,"

Artemis smiled, and then frowned. She looked out, wondering if Superboy will hear.

"So. Is there any other reason you spilled the beans on Wally?"

"I thought you weren't jealous," Dick used a playful voice on the last word.

"I'm not. I just want to know," Artemis wasn't jealous. But she a=was annoyed that people accused of her being jealous.

"Well, he's my best friend. And I really trust him,"

"So you don't trust your other friends?"

"No, I do. I guess it's just that I trust Wally more. No offence,"

Artemis grinned. "Sorry. I'm not as soft as the doctor,"

Dick laughed. "Yeah, I figured not," He sighed and seem to be lost in thought as he frowned grimly.

"Hey, Boy Wonder! What's wrong?" Artemis waved her hand in front of his face.

"Well first of, Superboy hates me,"

"Superboy doesn't hate you, you idiot! He's just mad at you!"

"Sure," Dick said sarcastically. "And second of, I'm kinda scared,"

"Of what? The assassin? You don't think we'll protect you?" Artemis pretended to be offended.

Dick laughed again. "Nah,"

"Then what?"

"Bruce's reaction when he finds out I told Wally my secret ID,"

~RobinIsAwesome~

His reaction will come later. Maybe. I don't know.

Who else is shocked and angry at Failsafe's ending?

Just me?

I was like, IT WAS A DREAM! OH COME ON!

Of course I knew it was a dream. They would never kill batman.

Well, not yet anyway. I saw a scene with Batman in it, and we haven't seen it yet.

Can't wait for the next episode. No school for me on Tuesday 9 for those reading this on 11/6/11)

They say 11:11 is a magical time, or something. On , that's when you make your wish.

What happens when you make a wish on 11:11 on 11/11/11?

How you like the stort?. Is it too short?


	15. Chapter 15

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

**Normal POV**

The Team went to the dining room, including Dick, to eat dinner.

"Master Dick. I have gotten a notice from Master Bruce that he will be back in one day," Alfred informed Dick before he started to retreat back to the kitchen.

"Thanks Alfred,"

"Don't forget to drink a lot of water,"

"Alfred…"

"Master Dick!"

"All right, all right,"

Artemis snickered.

Wally stared at the table. "So, can we start eating now?"

Dick laughed. "Sure. Of course!"

"Finally!" Wally grabbed some turkey and salad.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Artemis quickly grabbed the half empty plate of noodles from Wally.

Superboy got some spaghetti and pieces of fruit. He ate slowly with a scowl on his face.

"So you guys want to see Barbara tomorrow?" Dick asked with his fork of ham in his mouth.

"Totally! Man, she is so cool!" Wally nodded. "In a friendly way, of course. I don't want to steal your little girlfriend,"

"She's not- ugh. Never mind. I give up,"

"It would be nice to see your friend again. When do we get to see her?" Aqualad was a bit eager to see the red head girl as well as Wally.

"I'll IM her, and we can go to the skate park tomorrow. It'll be awesome,"

"A skate park?" M'gann never had been to a skate park.

"Don't worry M. It'll be fun. You'll make tons of friends there,"

"So what are the Gotham babes like? Are they all like the Gordon chick?" Wally finished gobbling up his turkey.

"Dude. Not cool," Dick rolled his eyes. "One. The Gotham _girls_ are just like any girls. Two. Do not call them babes. And three, the girls at the skate park are pretty cool. Most of them anyway,"

"Come on! Give some details!" Wally demanded.

Dick made a sound that sounded like a mixture of a groan and a sigh. "You're not going to get any girls that way. You sound way too desperate. No, you sound desperate, period,"

Artemis laughed. "Good one Boy Wonder," She grabbed over to what's left of the noodle Wally had taken.

Dick smiled. Wally crossed his arms and frowned. "Well?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Sorry. You're on your own. Besides, you live in Central City. Which is pretty far from Gotham. (not sure if true) Any relationship won't last,"

Wally slumped. "Whatever. Not like I care,"

Aqualad smiled slightly. "Well, I think we had our fill. Why don't we go to sleep?"

"And," Dick added, "by that, you mean I go to sleep, while you take turns staying up,"

Aqualad and Artemis laughed. Then Artemis sighed. "I already took a shift. I'll do it tomorrow," No one argued.

"Fine," Aqualad agreed. "Wally. You should go first,"

"You should," Artemis smirked. "You didn't bother taking a watch even once,"

"Hey!"

"Come on. Let's just get some sleep. Night!" M'gann got up and waved as she walked away to the outside. She was going to sleep in the bio-ship.

"Night!" a few of the Team replied.

Dick got up. "Come on Wall-, uh, I mean KidFlash," He just barely remember Aqualad's request to call them by the hero name. "I want to sleep,"

"Can't you stay for five more minutes? I want to finish this awesome turkey!"

"Nope. I'm tired and I want to sleep," Dick snarked. (not a real verb)

"Fine. Let's go. But you owe me,"

"For what? Wanting to go to sleep?"

"For taking me away from the delicious food!"

"You can have some in the morning," Dick lightly punch Wally on the arm.

_**Break line because I have a writer's block and can't think of a way of a sleeping scene and stuff in between what just happened**_

_**Morning**_

**Normal POV**

"Morning!" M'gann smiled over Dick's head.

"Uhh?" Dick opened his eyes. "Oh. Hey Miss Martian. When you get here?"

"I switched with Aqualad around three in the morning,"

Dick only then realized the circles around her eyes. "Man, this mission is messing with your sleep schedule. You're all right?"

M'gann yawned. "Yeah. For now anyway. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine,"

"Sure you will," Dick got out of his bed. "Eh em,"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. See you downstairs…Dick," M'gann was so used to calling him Robin. In her mind, they were _still_ two different people. Why couldn't she wrap her mind around the fact that Robin was Dick Grayson?

M'gann shut the door and flied to the dining room, encountering the rest of the Team, except for Aqualad, who was getting all the extra Zs he could get.

Back in Dick room, he took out a phone. He tapped on the buttons.

[**To Barbara Gordon**

**From Dick Grayson**

Hey babs! Want 2 hang the skat prk latr? Round 10? **]**

Dick pressed send. Only a few moments later did he get a reply.

[**To Dick Grayson**

**From Barbara Gordon**

Sure! Bringin the heros? Say no plusee **]**

Dick laughed. He pushed the middle button to reply.

[**To Barbara Gordon**

**From Dick Grayson**

Sorry. They got 2 follow me ev. wear **]**

Send. Dick looked though his drawer and popped in some gum.

"Ding, ding, ding," went his phone.

**[To Dick Grayson**

**From Barbara Gordon**

):** ]**

Dick laughed again. He dropped his phone, and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his hair. He dried himself and rushed back to his room (with a towel of course).

Dick put on some jeans, and a simple gray shirt with a black hoodie and slipped his phone his jacker pocker. Then he grabbed his skateboard, a helmet, and two knee pads.

'Safely first,' he thought. He still remembered Haley's speech.

"_**I give you…The Flying Graysons! They shall show their amazing skill of the trapeze…without the safely of a net!"**_

If only…if only he had done something to change that. Then his family would still be…

Dick shook his head. That was in the past now. He wasn't Dick Grayson, youngest of the Flying Graysons, circus kid anymore. He was Dick Grayson, ward of the billionaire Bruce Wayne, rich kid.

Dick sighed. He doesn't think much of them. He tries not to. It was always painful, no matter how much better it gets. But when M'gann mentioned the picture of his parents, thoughts bubbled up. It happened less than more. He would be able to forget in a few days.

Usually he could just glance, and not freak out. Other times, one peek would make him cry. But he didn't let anyone see. Bruce was unaware because he didn't want to dig into Dick's life so much to put a camera in his room.

Dick realized that he had gripped onto the picture of the family. He let go.

'Focus,' he told himself. 'Don't let yourself go. Keep yourself together, and don't freak out,'

Dick took a deep breathe, and put on a smile. He went downstairs to see that his friends had started breakfast.

"Hey Dick!" Wally waved a fork in the air. "Alfred makes the best bacon I _ever_ tasted!"

Alfred, still in the kitchen, chuckled. "Why thank you, Mister West," He was cooking some pancakes and on a plate were the bacon he had saved for Dick. He handed it to him along with a fork.

"Thanks Alfred,"

"You're quite welcome, Master Dick,"

Dick sat next to Wally. He picked up his fork and chomping on the greatest bacon in the world, as far as Wally was concerned.

"Slow down, Dick! Chew your food!" M'gann put her hand on his arm.

"Sorry," Dick used a napkin to wipe his chin. "By the way, we should be at the skate park by ten. We'll meet Barbara there,"

"Oh!" Wally said in a teasing way. "So that's why you're such in a rush. You want to see your gf?"

Dick groaned for what must have been the millionth time since the mission started. "One: she is NOT my girlfriend, as I said before might I add. Two: I'm rushing because we don't have a lot of time to get there. And three: I don't she likes me right now because you guys hang around me,"

"So your "friend" is jealous?" Wally said in a goofy voice, air quoting the word friend.

"Nah. She just doesn't like strangers around. Especially ones that goes against her,"

"Once," Artemis mumbled. "You do realizes that she had a serious angry issue,"

Dick grinned. "You say 'angry issue'. I say 'a unique way that helps her express herself and her individuality,'"

Wally rolled his eyes and he reached over for the syrup. "You are so in love with in,"

_**Break line**_

_**Around ten at the skate park**_

**Normal POV**

"Since you guys don't have any equipment, I'll rent you some," Dick offered.

"Oh. Are you sure?" M'gann asked.

"It'll be good. So, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad. Have you guys ever skated before? Are know how to?"

M'gann and Aqualad shook their heads. Superboy just stared at the ground.

"Doesn't matter. Roller blades are a good start," Dick advised. "What about you two?"

"I can skate,"

Artemis shrugged her shoulders. "I'll just roller blade,"

Dick nodded. He went up to a shack with a sign that said "Terry's Rides". "Hey Ricky!"

"S'up, little D," A teen with blonde hair with a yellow shirt and black baggy pants said. "So what will it be today?"

"One skateboard for KidFlash, roller blades for the rest, and five- four helmets," Dick realize that Superboy wouldn't need a helmet.

"Ah! So the rumors of the kids heroes as bodyguards are true! Size,"

Artemis stepped forward, answering for the non-humans, for she was sure that they didn't know. Superboy was annoyed, because he did, from shopping at the Central city mall.

"Yeah," Dick replied.

"Well, here you go kid," Ricky handed Dick a pile of stuff.

"Thanks!"

"Nice try. Give over the money,"

Dick smiled. "And so close," He paid for the rent and handed the Team their things.

"Hey! Dick!" Barbara popped out. "There you are. Come on!"

"Kid. Go after him," Aqualad quickly said.

"Come on. We can calm down. There's way too many people here! I don't think anyone will try to kill Dick. Can't you just chill?"

"Kid," Aqualad's voice was stern.

"Fine, fine,"

Wally quickly trailed after the duo. All he could see were a few crowds, when he saw a flash of red.

He jogged over, and found Barbara's face.

"Hey. Where's Dick?"

Wally was taken back. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He went back because he gave you his helmet. Where is he?" Barbara's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. You sure he said my name?" Wally was getting nervous.

"Yes!"

"Oh man. This isn't good," Wally raced back to Aqualad. "Hey. We have a problem,"

"What is it?"

"Dick is missing,"

~RobinIsAwesome~

Gasp! A mystery! Sorta. Btw, anyone was touched by the episode Disordered. Since I am a Robin fan, I was so touched by his therphy session. He pretty much was the only one who opened up and gave more.

And I am still wondering why Miss Martian freaked out when Black Canery said that she turned white. I can conculed that she is really a whitie, not green. There have been hints of it outside of the cartoon.

Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!

Btw, I came up with a batglare. :|

Isn't it good? The () can either be eyebrows, or his pointy ears


	16. Chapter 16

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

A/N. okay, I can't be sure if I was the first to think of the (:|) batglare sign, but I never saw it done b4. So don't sue me if anyone else thought of it first

**Normal POV**

_**Break line**_

_**Everyone on the Team found out Dick is missing, and they are on the bio-ship**_

'Where can he be?' thought M'gann using the mind link. 'You don't think that the assassins killed him?'

'No,' Aqualad concluded. 'If they wanted him dead, they would have done it at the park. Someone must have kidnapped him for a ransom.'

'I can't believe we lost him!' Wally smacked himself on the forehead.

'It does not matter now. What matters is finding our friend,' Aqualad tried to calm Wally down.

'Yeah. Okay,'

'Miss Martian. See if you can find Dick. If you can't, see if you can track his communicator,'

'Understood, Aqualad,' M'gann put her hands on her head. 'He's out of my reach,' M'gann brought up the computer, and started typing some codes. 'Tracking Dick,'

The computer beeped for a few minutes, when it dinged. 'I found him!'

**Robin / Dick Grayson POV 1****st**** person**

If only if I bother to check if I had the right helmet. Man, I hate how life works. And I can't believe that those guys caught me. All that training for nothing. I thought.

I looked around. I didn't recognize this place. Great. I really wish that these guys were stupid enough to not blindfold me. At least they didn't knock me out.

I struggled against the ropes that tied me against the bolted chair. Of course no luck, but you can't blame a guy for trying. I couldn't even reach my utility belt.

Not that it matter. It could give away my secret ID. Or am I just being paranoid?

Thanks a lot, Batman. I might die because of you.

I reconsider. If they wanted me to die, why didn't they just do it at the park? To make it easier?

No, a good assassin would be able to do it even with obstacles. After all, they try to get me at that stupid library opening.

Not I _might_ not die. So not assassins. I guess they could be some gang holding me for ransom.

Bruce would be back today, so he won't be able to think clearly about it. If only he was just a playboy billionaire. But alas, he is also Batman.

Then again, I'm Robin, and I got myself caught by these guys. Who I still don't know.

"Hello!" I shouted. Robin wouldn't do that. It's stupid. But Dick Grayson would.

"Who are you?" I heard some footsteps.

"Well, well. Hello Mr. Grayson," A man's voice. Not old, but not young. Around his 30s, or early 40s. Or neither. He could be old, and takes care of his voice. Or young, and a good actor.

"Who are you?" I asked again. Thought I was pretty sure he would tell me.

"Don't matter boy," I hated being called a boy. "What matters is that you're here,"

Creepy. I struggled against the ropes again. Not to escape, but to see if I could trick the guy into coming closer to me.

"Don't bother kid." I hated being called that too. "You'll need a pretty strong blade to get out of those,"

Or a guy with super strength. Or someone with water swords. Or someone with arrows. I hope the Team can find me. Man, I hate to admit it, but I'm helpless.

"Why am I here?" I tried to keep him talking, trying to get more info out of him.

"It doesn't matter boy. If your dad is smart enough to pay the price, you'll be gone in no time. Until then, good day," The guy left.

So this _was _a kidnapping for ransom.

A kidnapping for ransom. That is such a long term. This kind of thing happens a lot. Why don't they had a word for it? Or just call it a K. F. R.? Or just K. R.?

Nevermind. Back to the point, this guy want money. If I can find out how much, it be easier to find out who he is.

Unless he isn't the boss. Which would be upsetting. If he wasn't the boss, the boss could be a female.

Even though the male mob bosses out populated the female ones, there are still a lot of female ones. Assuming the fact that this was a mob boss I was dealing with.

I groaned. My brain really hurt. Speaking of hurt, I could only imagine Barbara's reaction to this. Hope she doesn't blame me.

**Barbara Gordon POV 1****st**** person**

I hardly see Dick anymore, he almost gets killed, and now we have tag - alongs with us. Now he's kidnapped!

World, are you trying to tell me to stay away from my friend?

I stared at my phone

"_Barbara, what's wrong?'_

"_Dick's been kidnapped!"_

"_What? Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure! He's missing, and his little squad is out looking for him."_

"_Don't worry Barbara. I'll get onto the case,"_

"_Thanks dad. Can I come with?"_

"_No, Barbara."_

"_Why not? He's MY friend,"_

"_Barbara. It isn't safe,"_

"_But dad!" _

"_Barbara! Stay put,"_

"…"

"_Barbara?"_

"_Fine,"_

I'll stay put dad. Just like always. I won't like it, but I'll do it for you.

**Normal POV**

M'gann put the bio-ship at medium speed. She knew if they went full blast, it could hurt the ship.

"Are we there yet?"

"Wally! Shut up! That's the fourth time you asked! Quit it before I shove an arrow though your head!"

"Sorry for caring,"

"We all care! But you're the only one being annoying about it!"

Wally crossed his arms and slumped. "Whatever," … "Are we there yet?"

"Arrgh!"

"I think I can make contact with R- Dick now," M'gann put one hand on her forehead.

'Dick? Are you there?' The whole Team was linked up.

'Oh. Hey guys. What took so long?'

'Dick! Where are you?' Artemis screamed in her head.

'No idea,'

'Don't worry. We'll find you,' Superboy said.

'That's good. Do you guys have any idea who kidnapped me?'

'Well, not the assassins. But other than that, no,' Aqualad sheepishly reported.

'Doesn't matter. Woah. I sound like that guy,'

'What guy?' Wally wondered.

'The guy who I saw here. I didn't see his face though, and I have no idea who he is,'

'Bummer,'

'Yeah. Any luck finding me?'

'We're tracking you right now,' Superboy reassured.

'So how far away are you guys?'

'We'll reach you in about five minutes,' M'gann estimated.

'Kay. See you then,'

**Superboy / Conner Kent POV 1****st**** person**

(The following is not a slash. Just being emotional)

When I first found out that Dick told Wally his secret identity, I was mad. Mad at Dick.

How could he tell Wally, and not us? Doesn't he trust us?

I couldn't believe it. I thought Dick was my friend. Well, Robin. Whatever. With everything we been through, escaping Campus, fighting the Corbas, the Shadows…

I really trusted him. I thought that I was wrong to when I found out that he didn't trust me- us enough to tell us his really name.

But when I found out Dick was missing, I forgot about that.

He wasn't really my best friend. But he was still my friend. I realized that Wally was his best friend.

It didn't matter that Dick didn't tell us. I didn't care anymore. What was important was to get him out, and back to safely.

The bio-ship was approaching a ware house. The tracking device's beeping increased.

'Dick,' Aqualad thought. 'We have found you. Stay put,'

'It's not like I have a choice,'

The bio-ship was right over the ware house.

'We go in. Take down as quickly and as least as you can. Our main goal is to get Dick out of there,'

We all nodded. The doors opened. I jumped out.

_CRASH!_ The ware house roof broke under my feet. Only a couple of men were there. One of them was under me.

The other guy aimed his gun towards me. A swift jump later, the gun was twisted towards him, and he had a fist in his face.

'M'gann. Can you locate him?' Aqualad asked.

'I'm on it. He's this way,' M'gann flew down a hall, and went to a left. She levitated Artemis, and sped up. One more left, and it led to a long hallway.

'He's close,' M'gann floated down and ran for a few feet, and stopped. 'Here,'

She pointed to a big door. I walked towards it, and punched it hard. It made a big dent, but didn't open. I punched it again, and the door flew out of it hinges.

"Hey! Watch it!"

I looked up. There was Dick, tied up to a chair. Other than that, it was empty.

"What took you guys so long?" I could tell that it wasn't completely acting.

"Sorry," Artemis started cutting the knots. "Hold on…almost done…there!"

The rope fell as Dick jumped out. "Finally! Come on! Let's go!"

M'gann waved her hand. "This way," She led us back to where we started, and landed the bio-ship.

"They have the worst security," Wally laughed.

"Yeah," agreed Dick. "No hidden cameras, only a few guards, and not even a good holding cell. I guess they didn't expect you guys to come,"

It must have been safe. "Hey Dick," I mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I- uh…I'm sorry the way I reacted. You know, how you told Wally your secret ID, and not us," I crossed my arms, and leaned against a wall as he went up the bio-ship.

Dick smiled. "No biggie. I understand,"

Not long after, everyone got on the ship.

"Batman to Team. Team, pick up," a voice announced.

"Batman?" M'gann answered.

"Have you received Dick yet?' Of course he knew about the kidnapping.

"Yes. We just did,"

"Good. I have to inform Commissioner Gordon to call off the search,"

There was a search? But how- oh yeah. That red head girl. She must have called her dad, and told him about the situation.

"Also, your mission is over,"

There was a pause. "You mean the mission to protect Dick?" I asked.

"Yes. I located the assassin group, and stopped their operation. They won't be a trouble anymore,"

"Did you find out _why_ they wanted to kill Dick?" I asked with anger.

"Yes. But that is classified information,"

Whatever. Like I care why.

'You do. You were on the one who asked,' pointed out Wally.

Man, was he annoying. Which reminded me.

'Wait, Superboy!' Dick tried to stop me.

"Batman. Did you know that Dick told Wally his secret identity before this mission even started,"

~RobinIsAwesome~

Well, that's the end. Sorry for the crappy and rush ending.

I was never good at making ending.

I just didn't want to make one of those 20 chapter story long stories, and I was on my way doing it.

I mean, I don't have anything against them, it just get annoying for me.

Except for the ones that are short stories put together. I think that is so much more convenient.

Maybe I'll make one of Robin.

I notice everyone makes ones of Robin.

Robin _is_ a big fan favorite. Like Batman. I guess it's either because of their back stories or because they are such great heroes, and don't have super powers.

Or because they're hot. Well, not batman. Okay, maybe when he's wearing his cowl.

Whatever. Maybe I should do a poll about it.

Wait, why am I still typing. This is the end of the story.

Good bye now!

Ps I heart cheese balls!

Pss I am REALLY sorry for the crappy ending. Am I forgiven? Of course not! It was very crappy! If I was reading this, I would say "like the story, but that was a crappy ending"

I'M GONNA GET HATE REVIEWS! BOO HOO HOO HOO

You guys probably think I'm weird


	17. an author note that i want you to read

Young Justice

Murder Attempt

By RobinIsAwesome

DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

LISTEN! I WILL NOT MAKE UP AN ENDING OF BATMAN'S REACTION!

USE YOUR IMAGINATION! IT WOULD BE BETTER BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE THOUGT OF IT!

SO STOP BUGING ME!

BTW

I, RobinIsAwesome have used my talents, to make a difference

Really?

How can you fight a fire with fire?

How can you stop a flood with water?

How do we think violence will solve violence?

Copy And Past This To Stop Violence All Over The World. So We Have A World In The Future.

(Put your name up there and add your name to this list. Paste everywhere, anywhere, and on your profile.) Robin's Star, Sophia Griffin, RobinIsAwesome


End file.
